1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device and a method for image display and a program, and particularly to a device and a method for image display and a program that make it possible easily to attach a still image or a moving image picked up in real time to an electronic mail and transmit the electronic mail.
2. Description of the Related Art
Techniques for attaching an image message composed of a still image or a moving image to an electronic mail and transmitting the electronic mail are in widespread use.
In related art, when a still image or a moving image is attached and transmitted as an image message of an electronic mail, a user first inputs a transmission destination, a subject, and a body and generates the electronic mail by operating a keyboard, operating buttons and the like of an electronic device such as a personal computer. The user next selects a desired image to be attached and transmitted by operating the keyboard, the operating buttons and the like. Then, the user performs an operation of attaching the selected image message to the generated electronic mail and thereafter performs an operation of transmitting the electronic mail by operating the keyboard, the operating buttons and the like.
In selecting the image at this time, making a plurality of still images picked up in advance displayed as a list of thumbnail images, selecting a desired thumbnail image, and making the selected image displayed is proposed (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-146453).
The user selects an image message to be attached by such a method, thereafter performs an operation of attaching the selected image message to an electronic mail, and then transmits the electronic mail.
In addition, a device referred to as a so-called touch panel in which a display section and an operating input section of an electronic device are integral with each other allows various commands to be input by touching the surface of the display section in association with display information as a displayed result of processing of the electronic device. This touch panel displays a list of thumbnail images described above, and allows selection of an image by touching a part where a desired thumbnail image is displayed. A product referred to as Touch Pack (trademark), for example, is proposed as software thus using a touch panel (http://japanese.engadget.com/2009/05/28/windows-7-and-microsoft-touch-pack/).